


An Accidental Discovery

by Tigerfics



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, Their dad finds out and watches them without them knowing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Ken comes home and finds his kids in a compromising position. He knows he should walk away, but watches anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ken lets himself into the house, cursing himself for leaving his client’s file behind when he left an hour earlier. He mutters a few fouls words for his client as well, for making him go in on a Saturday. As he walks past his son Nick’s room he peeks his head in, to see if the teen had woken up yet. What he sees has Ken immediately grinding to a halt just outside the partially-opened door. He opens his mouth but no words come out, too stunned to react.

Nick is sitting on the edge of his bed, with his younger sister Skylar on the ground at his feet. It's a fairly common sight, the boy has always been fastidious and careful, never one to sprawl on the ground like his younger sister. Skylar on the other hand, is constantly plopping herself down wherever she deems the most convenient. Oftentimes Ken will come home, only to trip over her where she lays in the middle of the living room.

This time, however, Skylar is on her knees at the foot of Nick's bed, her glossy pink lips wrapped around her brother’s cock. Her right hand is gripping the base of his member while the left is settled on his hip. Nick has both hands gripping his comforter, his mouth open and his chest heaving with his panting breaths.

Ken is frozen in place, watching the scene before him with shock clearly written across his face. He watches Skylar pull back, removing her mouth from Nick’s member, her small hand moving to stroke him from base to tip.

“I liked it better last time,” she says, tilting her head and staring up at her brother. “We can do that again if you want.” She speeds up the movement of her hand and sits back on her heels.

Nick seems to still be catching his breath, unable to answer her for long moments. Finally, he lets out a deep breathe and stands up. He bats Skylar’s hand from his cock, stepping around his sister and stopping on her right.

Ken ducks his head out of the doorway, not wanting to be seen. He presses his head against the wall and breathes deeply for a minute. He knows he should leave. It’s not appropriate to spy on his children like this, and they’d obviously waited until he left the house before starting. After a minute of hearing nothing but silence coming from inside, Ken chances another glance into the room. He gulps when he sees what his children are doing.

Skylar has turned to face Nick, still sitting on the ground at his feet. Now, however, instead of letting his sister take control of her movements, Nick has a hand wrapped around the back of her skull and is thrusting his cock into her mouth. A look of peace has settled on Skylar’s face, her hands laying unmoving on her thighs. Soft grunts accompanying each flex of his hips, Nick readjusts his grip on his sister’s head and begins thrusting deeper into her throat. Skylar moans as his cock hits the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Sky, your mouth,” Nick groans, his head falling back on his shoulders. He grips harder at her skull and pulls her face closer, her nose buried in the curls at his base. Ken can clearly hear her throat working over her brother’s cock, the wet clicking noises loud as he breaches her throat over and over.

Her hands finally move from her thighs, one gripping at Nick’s thigh, and the other dipping into the waistband of her skirt. As Ken watches, her hand disappears and settles into a rhythmic circling, that can only mean she is working her clit. Ken moves a hand to the front of his pants, pressing against his aching cock. As he watches his son fuck his daughter’s throat, he slowly unzips his pants, pulling out his cock and squeezing the base to relieve the pressure. Ken strokes himself, settling into a rhythm matching Nick’s thrusts into Skylar’s mouth.

All three lose themselves in their pleasure, the room filled with the obscene noises coming from Skylar's throat and with Nick’s panting breaths. Nick lets loose a guttural groan. As he tips over the edge he brings both hands to Skylar’s head and pulls her in tight, burying his cock as deep as possible. He shudders with his release, finally loosening his grip as he shoots his cum right down her throat.

Skylar keeps his cock in her mouth, his softening member resting on her tongue. She cleans him off, her tongue gentle and thorough. When she's satisfied that she's swallowed every last drop she finally lets him slip free. She rests her head against his stomach, catching her breath. After a long moment she pulls back and looks up at her brother, a smile in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. “Oh yeah, I definitely like that much better. Looks like you did too,” she says, her voice rough.

Nick shakes his head and laughs. “You're something else sis.” He rubs a hand through her hair. “I didn't hurt you, did I? I got a little rough at the end,” he says, an apologetic look on his face.

Skylar stands up and stretches her back. “Nope. In fact, it gave me a few more ideas of things I wanna try.” She leans against Nick’s chest and grins. “I'll add them to my list.”

Nick shakes his head again and wraps his arms around her waist in a hug. “You're going to kill me Sky.”

She sighs and nuzzles into his neck and sing-songs, “Oh but what a way to go!” She pulls back and raises up into her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Now, I do believe you owe me an orgasm, mister.”

Nick tightens his arms around her and picks her off the ground. “Is that so? You think you've earned it?”

Ken, still standing just outside the bedroom, brings his hand to a stop on his cock and prepares to go to his own room to finish himself off. He watches as Nick slides his hands to Skylar's ass and hikes her up, then turns to lay her on his bed. He follows her down and arranges them until she's on her back and he's laying on his stomach between her legs.

“I'm pretty sure,” she replies. Her hand sneaks down his body and grips his flaccid cock, “and I'm pretty sure this guy would agree with me.” She starts stroking him lightly, and tilts her head up to kiss Nick again. “Think you can get it up again soon? I want you to fuck me.”

Ken blinks and tightens his hand on his cock, frozen again where he stands.

Nick groans into her mouth and plunges his tongue inside, thrusting his hips into her soft palm. “Just give me a few minutes,” he mumbles. “But until then,” he trails off, detaching from her mouth and pulling back from her grip. He slides down her body and guides her legs up over his shoulder. “For now just let me make you feel good.”

Skylar arches her back off the bed at the first touch of his tongue to her pussy. Nick pushes her skirt up over her hips before burying his face between her legs and devouring her wet cunt. Ken lets out a small groan and resumes his stroking, shocked as he watches his son go down on his little girl. _‘She's not wearing any panties!’_ he thinks to himself, shocked. ‘How often does she walk around the house in her flirty short skirts, bare underneath?’ He squeezes his cock again at the thought.

He watches Nick eat her pussy, mouth flooding at the thought of tasting his daughter's sweet juices. He fucks into his fist faster, losing himself in his thoughts. Ken imagines himself in Nick's place, his mouth latched onto his little girl's pussy, drowning in her juices as he licks her to orgasm over and over.

On the bed in front of him, Nick has quickly worked two fingers into Skylar's slick cunt beside his tongue, stretching her for his cock. He removes his tongue, replacing it with a third finger and moves to suck on her clit. Skylar lets loose a high-pitched keening sound, the dual assault tipping her into her first orgasm. Nick doesn't let up, just sucks harder on her throbbing clit and thrusting his fingers deep inside of her, immediately sending her into a second orgasm right on the heels of the first.

Ken watches her writhe in pleasure on the bed, and as Nick licks her to her third orgasm he follows, his hand squeezing tight around his cock and cum coating the wall in front of him. He's unable to hold back a groan, and he worries that he'll be caught. He opens his eyes, thankful to find his kids haven't heard him, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

At some point when Ken had been lost in the haze of his own release, Nick had thrust his now hard cock into Skylar's pussy. He was now pumping his hips hard and fast, fucking her with all his strength. Skylar drags her nails down her brother's back, then digs them into his ass cheeks and pulls his hips in hard.

Nick stays buried inside her as deep as possible, grinding his hips into hers. He wedges a hand between their bodies and finds her clit, massaging the small bud in time with his hips. He brings his mouth to her nipple, tracing his tongue around the tight peak before sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh shit, oh god Nick!” Skylar moans, arching up into his body. She brings her hands to his hair and pulls him from her nipple, crashing their mouths together. She sucks on his tongue and bucks her hips up into his. She rips her mouth away and lets out a deep moan. “Right there Nicky, fuck! Don't stop please, I'm so close!”

Nick drives his cock into her tight cunt, sweat pouring down his face. “Come on Sky, come for me. Come on my cock!” He puts his thumb right on her clit and rubs, sending her screaming into another orgasm. She tightens around him and he can't hold out any longer. He manages a couple more thrusts before his hips come to a halt and he and releases deep inside her.

Ken watches his children cum almost simultaneously and feels his spent cock twitch in interest. He stays in his spot and watches them come down and catch their breath. Nick pulls out of Skylar's pulsing heat and slips onto his side next to her. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and draws her into a kiss. They murmur back and forth, too quiet for Ken to hear. He begins to worry about being found out, so he turns away and slowly walks down the hall to his own room.

He cleans himself up in his bathroom and changes shirts, having sweated through his first one. Once he's presentable again he unearths the dreaded folder from his desk and exits the house, making sure to not make any noise. He gets into his car and pulls away, thinking about what had just happened. ‘How long has this been going on?’ he wonders. ‘How many times have they fucked with me in the next room, completely unaware?’

As Ken drives back to work he comes up with a plan, because now that he knows, he wants to know everything. _‘First thing tomorrow I'm going to the hardware store,'_ he decides, _‘a few well-placed cameras around the house should do it.’_ He smiles to himself, mapping out in his mind the best spots to hide the security cameras. That'll teach his kids from hiding from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! I've been toying around with making this a series, so if anyone would be interested or if there's something you'd wanna see leave a comment!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or you can find me on [tumblr! ](https://tigerfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
